Ask, And Ye Shale Recieve
by elyzabeth
Summary: kerry get hooked up with the great gal behind the desk
1. Default Chapter

1 Ask, And Ye Shale Receive  
  
2 Part one of a series "intriguing possibilities"  
  
By Elyzabeth (this is my writing name…)  
  
Rated- R for strong language and sexual content between two women…if you wish not to read of homosexual relations, please turn back now…you have been warned…thank you…  
  
Spoilers-season 8 up to Damage is done…but TPTB might do this so…carry on…  
  
Summary-Kerry finally hooks up with the great gal that NBC hasn't thought of yet…morons…  
  
Disclaimer-I do not, nor have I ever owned the ER characters, nor am I making any sort of profit from them except for "praise" for writing them…they all belong to the goons over at NBC and shale never be mine…that is all…  
  
Dedicated to my love, Bobbi, whom although she doesn't know me, she still thinks greatly of me…and I love her for that…thank you and enjoy your reading…  
  
Thursday, January 31, 2002  
  
Ahhh…gotta love alcohol. Let's see. Today sucked. Yup it did. I tried something new my hair today. Since it's now long enough. Chen's first day back. Joy. Romano was an ass, but that was nothing new. Susan is now my "assistant." Once again. Joy. And this homeless guys dog kept following me all day. The odd part is that at the end of the day, the guy died and now Stinky, the dog, is lying on the end of my bed sleeping. He's probably the best thing I've brought home in a while. Ha. That's really sad. I think the last man I brought home was Carter and he lived in my fucking basement and that was over 3 years ago. Sandy was the last chick I brought home and that was a crock of shit. Frank told me I was going to hell for being gay. You know what I think? Why can't Frank go to hell for being a pain in the ass? Why couldn't Randi have been working today? At least she's got a nice rack. Oh. My. God. Did I just say that Randi has a nice rack?! Holy shit! Well, she does. And a nice figure too. Damn, too bad we work together. She'd probably be a good lay. Shit. Why am I thinking about Randi? Ok then. That's enough for tonight. Time to sleep. G'night Stinky.  
  
Friday, February 1, 2002  
  
As I walk into the ER, I feel like shit. *Damn, I never should have gotten plastered on a work night. Bad idea.* there's a fair amount of people standing around the admit desk. Susan, Carter, Gallant, Randi, and a few various nurses. *Damn, she does have a nice rack.* I look for the closest door, hoping it's the lounge door. Suddenly, it's quite warm in here. I blame it on this damn coat. Kim called it my "paddington coat", since it looks like Paddington Bear's coat. Ahh. Kim. Well that's is so over. Randi on the other hand… why the hell do I keep thinking about Randi? She is so not gay. Well maybe she is. Hmmm… as I'm pondering this, speak of the devil, Randi walks in.  
  
"Good morning Dr. Weaver." Randi says going to the coffeepot and filling up her mug.  
  
"Morning Randi." I reply not turning away from my locker.  
  
"Just getting on?"  
  
"Yea, 12 hour shift."  
  
"Me, too. See you later." Randi says turning around and exiting the lounge.  
  
That, was weird. Just as I'm about to leave the lounge myself, Randi walks back in.  
  
"Hey dr. weaver. I was kinda wondering, since I heard and all, if umm…maybe sometime…. You'd wanna uh…go out sometime?" she finally sputters out.  
  
My gaydar must be on a major fritz. Did Randi Froznack just ask me out?!  
  
"Your gay?"  
  
"Bisexual actually. I've always had something of a crush on you but I always thought you were straight. Until that firefighter kissed you. I mean, I knew about the whole Legaspi thing, but…that kiss in the hall, totally gave it away. "  
  
"Oh, um, ok. Yea, sure Randi, I'd love to go out sometime. You pick the time and the place and I'll be there, providing of course that I'm not working."  
  
"Really?! Great, um, I'll let you know once I figure it out." Randi says, with the utmost excitement in her voice. As she walks out the door I hear her whisper. "wow."  
  
God, I was going to go out on a date with Randi. Cool.  
  
  
  
Ok…here's where I want some input…time to vote…  
  
When should Randi ask to go out?  
  
a-that night after both of their shifts  
  
b-the next night-a Saturday  
  
c-the next week  
  
where should they go?  
  
a-a bar  
  
b-a nice restaurant-NOT doc magoo's (names needed if this is chosen)  
  
c- randi's place for a nice home cooked meal  
  
d-randi's place for takeout (idea's for take out too)  
  
reply with your vote and what you thought of my first attempt at this…thank you for reading and I hope to make more 


	2. Seek, And Ye Shale Find

1 Seek, And Ye Shale Find  
  
2 Part two of a series "intriguing possibilities"  
  
By Elyzabeth (this is my writing name…)  
  
Rated- R for strong language and sexual content between two women…if you wish not to read of homosexual relations, please turn back now…you have been warned…thank you…  
  
Spoilers-season 8 up to Damage is done…but TPTB might do this so…carry on…  
  
Summary-Kerry finally hooks up with the great gal that NBC hasn't thought of yet…morons…  
  
Disclaimer-I do not, nor have I ever owned the ER characters, nor am I making any sort of profit from them except for "praise" for writing them…they all belong to the goons over at NBC and shale never be mine…that is all…  
  
Dedicated to my love, Bobbi, whom although she doesn't know me, she still thinks greatly of me…and I love her for that…thank you and enjoy your reading…  
  
Friday, February 1, 2002 5:36 PM  
  
I'm just hanging out around the admit desk. Ah, only 24 minutes until the end of my 12-hour shift. I'm looking over this chart for this guy who at 67 decided that he was going to be a male prostitute. He ended up spraining his pelvis. Poor guy. Back to work. I'm just standing here and Randi hands me a note folded like when I was in 8th grade. How cute! And it reads,  
  
*Kerry  
  
I'm glad you said yes, my idea was that we could to go this great Italian place called "Scarpellos". They have the best Eggplant Parmesan. I checked your schedule, perk of being the desk clerk. *Wink* And I was hoping that we could go tonight. If so, I'll call and make reservations for 8 o'clock. Neither of us has to work tomorrow, so we don't have to worry about staying out to late. I really hope this is going to be more than one date Kerry. Talk to you soon.  
  
Randi  
  
Wow. Cool. I got a date on a Friday night. BITCHIN"! Oh, yea, 8 o'clock, that'll give me 2 hours, scratch that, 1-½ hours to go home and get ready.  
  
"Yea, Randi. That sounds great. You want to meet there?"  
  
"Umm…I was actually gonna ask if I could pick you up."  
  
"Yea, sure. Sounds great. I'll write down my address. Unless you already have it, perks of being the desk clerk?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her. I see her face go one shade redder.  
  
"Actually, I don't have it. I'll catch it from you before we leave here." Randi says turning back to her Cosmo magazine as Robert Romano slinks up to the desk.  
  
"Dr. Weaver, it seems that we are short staffed this evening. Could you by chance stay for a double?" he asks. Arrogant rat bastard.  
  
"I'd love to Robert," I see Randi's shoulders slump, "but I have a date this evening that I simply can't miss." Wonder what he'll say to that?  
  
"Really now? Anyone I know?"  
  
"I don't know Robert. Do we have the same taste in women?"  
  
"Nice comeback Weaver. Have fun. I'll see you on Sunday." Robert concludes walking away from the desk and towards Susan Lewis.  
  
"Damn it! Does everyone have a sex life in this damned ER?! Jesus!" was the last thing out of Robert's mouth before he walked in the elevator. Susan walks up to Randi and me.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Susan asks picking up another chart.  
  
"You have a date too? So do I and Robert's looking for people to work double. But we all have something better to do." I say smirking slightly at Susan, who is trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
  
  
Later that night…at the Weaver residence…  
  
"I! Wanna rock and roll all night! And party everyday! I! Wanna rock and roll all night! And party everyday!" God, I love this song. It's very good date prep music.  
  
Ok, well it's 6:45 PM and I just got out of the shower. I'm making good time. Now the only dilemma is, WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!? Hmm, well Randi said it was a nice Italian restaurant that had a bar in it. *flip flip flip* What to wear, what to wear. Black pants suit with a red silk shirt, or a floor length skirt with a blue shirt. Pants suit. Much more comfortable.  
  
  
  
7:53 PM  
  
*DING-DONG* damn, she's early, well, at least I'm ready. I take one last look in the hall mirror before opening the door to find a very well dressed Randi hold a single red rose.  
  
"Good evening Dr. Weaver." Randi sputters out holding the rose out to me.  
  
"Randi, please, at work I'm 'Dr. Weaver', here, I'm Kerry." I inform her taking the rose and gesturing for her to come in.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Dr…. Kerry. Hey, I like the sound of that."  
  
"Good, cause so do I. Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"No, we better get going if we want to get there on time, its Friday night, so they'll be pretty packed."  
  
"Alright then. Shale we?" I ask, grabbing my coat and opening the door.  
  
"We shale." Randi says with a smile exited my home.  
  
  
  
At Scarpellos…8 PM on the dot…  
  
Randi was right, this place is great. She's got a nice car too. I wonder how a desk clerk can afford such a nice car. We've been seated at this nice little table in the back corner of the restaurant.  
  
"Randi, this place is great. Do you come here a lot?"  
  
"Not really. I came here once with my parents when they came to visit, but I really liked it." Randi says just as the waiter arrives at our table. Good service too.  
  
"Good evening ladies. I'm Matthew and I'll be your server for this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" Good god, this man is a flamer.  
  
"I'll have the wine of the night." Randi says looking at the wine list.  
  
"I'll have the same." Randi drinks wine. Good taste.  
  
"Ok then. I'll be back with your drink momentarily and I'll take your order then."  
  
"Hey Randi, was it just me, or was he flaming?" Randi practically snarfs (when liquid or food comes out your nose) when I ask this.  
  
"You noticed too? I thought he was just kinda, I don't know, off."  
  
"Ok. So, you say the Eggplant Parmesan is good?"  
  
"Yea, I had it when I was here and it was fantastic."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." Moment's later Matthew returns to our table drinks in hand.  
  
"Here you go Hun. Have y'all decided on what you want?" Matthew asks taking out his order pad thing.  
  
"I'll have the Eggplant Parmesan with the stir-fried veggies." I tell Matthew.  
  
"I'll have the same thing." Randi says closing her menu and handing it to Matthew.  
  
"Are you two ladies here on a date? Cause if you are, y'all make a really cute couple."  
  
"Thank you Matthew and yes we are." I say winking at Randi, who in turn blushes again, hey, that's what I usually do.  
  
"Oh, great. Well have a good time and I'll bring you your food shortly." Matthew says retreating from our table.  
  
"Hmmm…we make a cute couple Randi. No one's ever said I made a cute couple with anyone, well, I've never gone out on a public date with anyone. Like this anyway."  
  
"Oh. My. God. Kerry. Look who just walked in!" Randi says pointing towards the door.  
  
"Oh, shit." Ws all I could reply.  
  
  
  
VOTING TIME!!!  
  
Who walked in?  
  
A- Carter and Susan  
  
B- Romano and some random chick named Janet.  
  
C- Chen and some guy named Albert.  
  
D- Mark and Liz.  
  
What do they do?  
  
Sit calmly at their table and not notice them.  
  
Run and hide in the bathroom. (Matthew returns a wonder where they are.)  
  
Watch them sit down and ask Matthew to put their first drink on their tab.  
  
Walk slowly out of the restaurant avoided all contact with the other couple.  
  
Send me your vote and wait for the next part…Good Things Come To Those Who Wait. 


End file.
